Its Only Forever
by SUGARBEARLOVESMAMAJUNE
Summary: Bella is a single mom, who has 3 month old triplets with dead Mike. Mike committed suicide the day before Bella brought the triplets home. She's 26, and struggling to get back on her feet. Will Bella find love? Will she find her babies a good daddy? Read and Review! Rated M incase.
1. Chapter 1

Its Only Forever

Chapter 1

It was Friday night. 10 p.m. For Pete's sake and I was stuck working. This is my life, I feel like I never leave the hospital. I was an RN. My dad said to "Focus, Focus, Focus on work and the babies," but it could for sure get overwhelming. I got a scholarship to Harvard, and became a RN, and then applied for a position in New York, at the hospital and got it right away.

Mike and I moved out to New York from the small town called Forks, the only home we ever knew. Mike was very excepting, loving and caring. We were engaged, and I got pregnant after working for a year at the hospital. We were shocked, scared and didn't know what to expect. Mike was by my side the whole pregnancy. I gave birth to triplet girls. They were in the hospital for 2 weeks before I finally brought them home to Mike as a surprise. What I found was jaw dropping. Mikes body was hanging from the shower. Besides him laid a note which read:

_Isabella, I couldn't handle being a father, all the duties that came along with it. I tried to act happy but I hated myself for impregnating you and I will never, EVER forgive myself. Tell Abbey, Alison, and Serena I love them. Please promise me Isabella that you will find them a dad to take care of them, and to love, and protect you. You deserve to be happy, don't let me ruin your happiness. I love you so much. Please don't miss me. _

_ Love you lots,_

_ Mike _

He didn't understand. I needed him. I needed him to be my rock. I wanted him there to see the babies take their first crawl, to see them say there first word, to see them take their first steps. My mother Renee, who never liked Mike, and certainly wasn't happy when I got pregnant said "Bella honey, he'll be watching the kids grow up, just from a different place." I was disgusted with my mother for even saying that to me. How could she.

I worked and lived in New York City. It was gorgeous, I loved all the lights, glam, and fashion. Harvard is where I met Rosalie, my best friend. We were roommates, and we just connected. She went to school to be a neonatal nurse. We graduated together, and later split and went our own ways. I got my job, and 3 months later she got her job, at the same hospital. Rose was even the godmother of my baby girls, promising me if anything ever happened to me, she'd be there every step of the way. I honestly couldn't thank her enough.

"How's work today Rose?"

"It's great," she replied while eating her turkey cheese sandwich.

"I can't wait to get home to the girls. I miss them terribly."

"How are they doing?"

"Ok, I just wish Mike was here to experience everything with me."

"It'll be ok Bella."

"Thanks," I picked up my trash and left to meet Edward Cullen. The doctor, and my secret fling. He was by far the hottest doctor. He was the doctor who gave me depression medication, when Mike killed himself. He was my rock then. He always listened to all my complaints about my mother, to me rambling on about my sleepless nights. We became good friends. I went over to house one night. We talked, he had a drink, and I had coffee. He told me romantic things. Told me how pretty I was, even though my hair was astray, and I had bags under my eyes, and then he kissed me. I kissed back. That's how the start of the secret fling happened. We met at 10 p.m. every week day. It was just sort of our thing.

I met him in the janitor's closet. He was already in there, when I walked in.

"Hi Bella," he said while kissing up and down my neck.

"I've missed you so much."

"Bella we can't keep hiding like this, it's wrong."

"If it's so wrong, why do you come back and meet me every day?"

"Because, I'm in love with you Bella. I want to marry you. I want you to be mine."

"Edward, you know it's too soon. What would we do, move in to my studio apartment? Are you really ready to take on 3 baby girls? That means sleepless nights, spit-up, poopy diapers, and having no social life?"

"Bella baby, we can work all of that out. You can move in with me, and live in my house. I promise to take care of you, and your kids. I'll even adopt them, and I'll be there dad. Bella, we've been together for what 3 months, secretly. I know what I want in life, and it's you."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"I want that, with you. Just give me some time. To figure things out."

"Anything for my Bella." He kissed me long and passionately. I loved him, I really did. I just really didn't know what I was getting into. "I love you. I got to go home."

"I can come over tonight and help you with Ali, Serena, and Abbey. Only if you want, I don't want to invite myself over."

"Sure that would be great!"

We left the closet, and went to go clock out. Gosh, was I whipped. I was in need for a hot shower.

"Follow my car Edward."

"Ok."

I lead him to my apartment complex, which to say wasn't in the best side of town. The complex was a little rough. I had this one weird neighbor. His name was Jefferson. Whenever I left my house he said "Hey baby, going to go save lives?"

"No Jefferson, for the last time I'm an RN nurse, not an ER nurse."

"Well, well, well, Bella I think I might have a heart attack because you're so sexy, then you'll have to save me. Give me mouth-to-mouth."

"Jefferson, I don't save lives."

"Whatever."

That's how all my conversations with him went. "Edward, my apartment just over there. Don't talk to anybody."

"Ok."

Thank god none of my neighbors were out. I unlocked the door and walked in. Angela had been watching the girls. "Thanks Ang. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yes, Bye."

Angela gave me a smirk, noticing I had brought a boy home. I gave her a smirk back meaning it's not what you think. I would probably get a whole talk about bringing men home on Monday.

Angela was Mike's twin sister. She had been there when no one else had, even more than Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Edward had spent the night with me. It was nice to have some help with the babies. I woke up to the smell of waffles, and bacon. My favorite breakfast.

"Bella, you're up!"

"Yeah. You didn't have to start making breakfast."

"No it's not a problem. When we get married, I would cook you breakfast every morning anyways, why not get in the routine now."

"Thanks. I love you so much," I said before planting a kiss on his lips."

I swear I could get used to Edward living with me. He was such a help. I gave the girls all bottles before we sat down and had breakfast. The waffles melted in my mouth with the maple syrup, and the butter. The bacon was cooked to the right crisp, it was very salty. Just how I liked it.

"This is amazing. Where did you learn to cook so amazingly?"

"My mother is Martha Cullen."

"Thee Martha Cullen? The one that owns her own cooking show?"

"That's the one."

A grin spread over his face. "Are you shocked Bella?"

"Yes! I mean what does Martha Cullen's son even see in me anyways?"

"Bella you're smart, funny, gorgeous, and an incredible mother. That's what I see in you."

"Thanks," I said. I think I was blushing. Ali, then started crying, who was in Edwards arms.

"Shh, Shh Ali," he said, trying to calm he, but it wasn't working.

"I think she wants her mommy Bella."

"I think so too." I took Ali in my arms and then placed her in her bouncer." The other two were asleep, so I hadn't had to worry about them. It was nearing 10 a.m. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, don't worry. I can come over for dinner and cook. I make a mean Chicken Alfredo."

"That sounds amazing Edward!"

"Great, well I got to go," he said then giving me a kiss. Which I returned back. I could seriously see myself with him for the rest of my life. He would be there to help me rise the triplets. We could have our own children when the girls were older. Buy our first house together, have a beautiful wedding. The possibilities were endless with this man. He could be mine, if only I said yes. But why was it so hard for me to commit? All I had to do was say one tiny word. Then he would be mine forever. "Bye," I said. Giving a weak smile. I really wanted him to stay, but I knew he had to get home.

"Bye Bella. I'll be back around at seven."

"Ok, see you Edward."

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW-

After I left Bella's I went home to freshen up, and then out to the jewelry store. I wanted to buy Bella something. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. How much she and the girls meant to me. I wanted to call her my wife one day. I wanted all of that, and I thought she felt the same way.

I know she said to give her time. But I can't risk losing her. I wanted to get her a promise ring. I walked into the store, and a lady named Eva welcomed me. "Hi, welcome to Zale's my name is Eva. How may I help you?

"Hi, and yes. I'm looking for an engagement ring. "Right this way. What kind of style do you want, cut, stone."

That was a great question. I had no idea. I had never bought something for a women before. "Umm…"

"It's ok. I'll show you some styles ad well go from there."

"Ok, great!"

Eva said it can be very overwhelming trying to find "The Right One." I had to agree with her. I don't know how other men did it.

I liked the gold, with the large diamonds. These rings were so exquisite. I finally settled on a ring that intertwined, making it look like there were 2 rings. It had 3 diamonds flowers in the middle, each one representing one of the triplets. This was simply beautiful. "That will be three thousand dollars." I almost fainted when I heard the price, but I knew my Bella was worth every cent. Eva handed me the velvet box, which I slipped in my coat pocket, and excited the building.

"Have a good afternoon," Eva shouted.

"Thanks, you too." And with that I left awaiting to give Bella the ring, and hoping she would say yes.

Thanks guys for all the reviews, and encouraging me! A great thanks to Beverly Marie, my beta. Please read and review. Its gives me the motivation to keep writing. I love to hear your ideas, and comments! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Its Only Forever_**

**_Chapter 3_**

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

After Edward left, I really did nothing except for play with the babies. They were into making weird faces, and playing peek-a-boo. As the girls got bigger with each passing day they resembled Mike more, and more. All three of them even had blonde hair. I missed him, but I'm glad I found Edward.

Edward would make a great dad. I just knew it. I had all three of my daughters on the ground. They just sat there looking up at their mom with curious eyes. They were my world, what kept me living. I don't know what I would've done if I would of lost them too.

It was about lunch time and Serena was wailing on the floor. By know I knew what each of their cries meant. Serena was hungry. I went into the kitchen with her and prepared her a bottle. I was just happy she hadn't woken Abbey or Ali, but I would awake them, and feed them too. After feeding Serena I changed her diaper, which she hated. She always tried to turn away, resulting with getting poop all over herself.

"Great Serena, bath time for you." I quickly fed the other two, and then Abbey spit-up on me. I wiped myself off, and got all three of them into the bath. Ali, hated baths. The minute her little bottom hit the warm water she peed in it. I took them all out of the bath tub, drained the water, bleached the tub, and filled it again. I was hoping my second attempt at bath, would be a good one. Washing them was fairly easy. I then took them out at clothed them. By now I was beyond exhausted, and my house looked a mess. I had bottles stacked high in the sink. My apartment smelled like trash which I had yet to take out, and I was almost out of diapers. I sat down on my stained couch, and rested my eyes. They didn't argue one bit. They fluttered closed, and then I was out.

The next thing I knew, someone was at my door frantically knocking. "Coming," I half yelled, trying not to wake the babies. It was Edward. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time, and fell asleep."

"It's ok Bella."

"No its not. I look like crap. I have spit-up on my shirt, my hair is a big frizz ball, and I overall look gross."

"Bella, I love you anyway you look."

"Thanks, but I feel like I ruined the whole dinner date anyways."

"Babe, its fine."

I let him come in. Edward was very handsome.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the dinner. Will you rake a rain check?"

"No."

"No?" He got down on one knee. At first I noticed his shoe was untied, so I thought he was just going to tie it. Then he was reaching for something in his pocket. Probably to get his car keys, but instead he pulled out a small velvet black box. He then opened it. My eyes were fixated on the large diamond ring. It was stunning. I loved it. The gold band, to the large diamonds in the center. I don't know how much he spent on it but it looked like a lot.

"Isabella, please do me the honor of marrying me, and make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?"

Hey guys, thanks for reading, and reviewing! I know this is short. But I promise the next chapter will be a ton longer. I know the cliffy will drive you berserk. Will Bella say yes, or no? Comment what you want to happen. By the way this chapter is a filler, please don't be to mad.


End file.
